<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glittery Giggles by august_anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779829">Glittery Giggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon'>august_anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Glitter, Lee!Roman, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!roman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan thinks he deserves some payback after Roman’s latest prank.</p><p>Warning: This is a tickle fic!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glittery Giggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More prompts!!</p><p>3. “You have 5 seconds to run.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan glanced down at himself in shock, freezing in place when the movement sent a cascade of glitter falling from his hair. He took a moment to compose himself (trying not to smile, mostly. Roman’s prank was rather harmless, and a little funny, but he needed to remain <em>stern</em>) before slowly looking back up at Roman, more glitter fluttering off his person from his movements.</p><p>“You have five seconds to run,” Logan all but growled, sounding more like Virgil in that moment than himself.</p><p>And although Roman’s eyes were still dancing with good humor, his face fell into a shocked expression as he immediately turned tail and ran. Logan didn’t even give him the decency of getting his full five-second headstart, barely counting to two before rushing after him.</p><p>“Cheater!” Roman shrieked as Logan thundered behind him.</p><p>Logan didn’t respond, simply smirking and deciding to put the mind palace manipulation Roman had been teaching him to good use. Roman had been running down the hall toward his own room, presumably to hide away until Logan gave up on his quest for revenge, but Logan put his focus into stretching the hall on indefinitely. Roman would never reach his goal.</p><p>When Roman realized what was happening, he faltered with a yelp. That was all Logan needed to catch up and tackle him to the floor, pinning Roman on his stomach so that his arms were virtually useless when it came to defense. He settled his weight on Roman’s lower back and huffed out a breath.</p><p>“Well,” Logan said. “What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>“Um, well, you see,” Roman sputtered, trying to squirm out from under Logan’s body weight. “It was... funny?”</p><p>Logan hummed, pressing his lips into a flat line and shaking out his hair like a dog, letting a shower of glitter fall onto Roman’s hair and back. Roman let out an offended yelp and struggled harder.</p><p>“That’ll never come out!”</p><p>Logan scoffed. “Then why’d you glitter bomb <em>me</em>?”</p><p>“It was funny!”</p><p>“Then this’ll be hilarious.”</p><p>Logan promptly buried his fingers into Roman’s underarms, which were easily exposed thanks to all his flailing in an attempt to escape. Roman’s arms immediately shot down, but he couldn’t get good protection thanks to where Logan’s knees rested <em>and</em> due to his position on his stomach. He howled and struggled, but his laughter weakened him and Roman truly had no way out.</p><p>“You’re right,” Logan said, shaking his hair out again and allowing it to rain glitter once more. “This <em>is</em> funny.”</p><p>“Logan!”</p><p>“I mean, you’re laughing. You clearly think this is hilarious.”</p><p>Roman shrieked as Logan moved down to vibrate his fingers into Roman’s highest rib.</p><p>“In fact, it sounds like you think this is funnier than the glitter bomb was in the first place!”</p><p>“Not there, not <em>there</em>!” Roman wailed through his helpless cackling.</p><p>“We’ll just have to keep doing this for a while, since you’re enjoying it so much. I certainly want you to be able to have your fun, after all.”</p><p>And Logan made certain that Roman got to continue his fun for a long while to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I am half asleep, see y'all next time, lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>